


Tonight You Met Your Match

by Nightmares_and_Daydreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Allura (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Group chat, Hook-Up, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Motorbikes, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro Friendship, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Sibling, Shiro still cannot handle Slav, Song: Rumors (R3hab and Sofia Carson), Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmares_and_Daydreams/pseuds/Nightmares_and_Daydreams
Summary: A songfic inspired by Rumors by R3hab and Sofia Carson.Lance and Keith have liked each other from afar for a while now. Neither of them had planned to do anything about it, but a chance meeting in a bar at just the right moment, a hookup and some great friends and family could give them just the prod they need.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Slav (Voltron), Allura & Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. You Hit Me With That One Line

_I_ _can feel you watching me_

_All your friends are trying to leave_

‘Lance!’ Pidge hissed. ‘We came out to take a break from homework, not watch you stare at random people!

‘Ok, firstly, this is how I take a break,’ he said, ‘and secondly, I swear this isn’t some random person. He’s in my Physics class. The broody one who literally doesn’t give anyone the time of day?’ _The insanely hot one who shouldn’t look that good in a goddamn mullet._

‘Who you’ve lowkey had a crush on since day one?’

‘ _Hunk_!’ He didn’t have a crush on Keith. It was just that most people paid Lance a bit more attention than that; he’d been trying to get this boy’s attention for months. He was a challenge and that was it.

Pidge rolled her eyes. ‘Is this another Nyma?’

‘No, it’s another Allura if anything.’ This was nothing like Allura! That had been a serious crush and a serious relationship, until they agreed they were more like siblings. Whatever this was with Keith was the furthest thing from serious. _I've just been desperate to know more about him since the first time I saw him._

‘You two are supposed to be on my side in all my romantic endeavours, you know,’ Lance huffed. ‘Besides, I’m curious.’

‘And I’m leaving,’ Pidge threatened. ‘I have better things to do with my evening than watch you moon over a boy.’

‘I don’t _moon_!’ said Lance. ‘Who even says that anymore?’

‘Well, pining is reserved for serious crushes, like Hunk with Shay-‘ Hunk blushed ‘- and you swear you don’t have a crush on him.’

‘Speaking of which, I swear you were never this mean to Hunk.’

‘I didn’t sit in bars staring at Shay,’ said Hunk.

‘Yeah, you stared at her during, I don’t know, sleepovers and beach trips and stuff,’ said Lance.

‘Anyway, that went on for so long teasing him became boring and we needed to get them together as soon as possible for our own sanity,’ said Pidge. Hunk blushed sheepishly. ‘With you, Lance, you like someone every so often and then half the time you’re a complete idiot until it runs its course.’

‘Except with Allura,’ Hunk interjected.

‘That was a serious crush; it’s different.’

‘Do you psychoanalyse how I get when I like someone?’ gaped Lance. ‘Besides, I don’t act like an idiot.’

‘You do,’ said Hunk. Betrayed by his best friend! ‘I’m sorry, Lance, you really do.’

‘I don’t know why we’re having this conversation because I don’t have a crush on him!’ he said.

‘Then why haven’t you stopped staring at the bar since we got here?’

‘I don’t know, Pidge, I’m just curious.’

‘I swear I’m really leaving this time.’

‘This is strange,’ Lance continued as if she hadn’t spoken. ‘Keith never goes out.’

Pidge, who’d been sipping her drink, choked. Lance turned to her and patted her back until the coughing subsided.

‘You ok, Pidge?’ asked Hunk.

‘Fine, fine,’ she wheezed.

‘In that case, I think it’s time I took a chance,’ Lance declared, standing up to make his way over to the bar where Keith was sitting.

* * *

‘My brother is friends with Keith’s but I had no idea Lance knew him!’

‘Why is that such a big deal? asked Hunk, clearly curious.

‘This is gonna end terribly – for Lance. We’re getting free entertainment.’

‘That bad, huh?’

‘You have no idea.’

‘So I guess you aren’t leaving after all.’

‘No chance. Bring out the popcorn, my friend.’

* * *

_You hit me with that one line_

_I know that you said it about a hundred times_

‘Hey, are you from space? Cause your body is out of this world!’

Like he hadn’t heard that one a hundred times. They were studying in the space program, for God’s sake! Keith turned. _Damn it._

Lance McClain was standing by the bar. The idiot who pestered Keith in Physics. The ridiculously handsome idiot who was looking at him, a flirtatious smirk on his lips, hip cocked to the side, head tilted as he looked at Keith.

His heart did not flutter. At all.

‘What are you doing here?’

‘Talking to you, of course,’ said Lance. ‘I’m here for you and only you tonight.’

‘Does that line actually work on anyone?’ Keith deadpanned.

Lance blinked and Keith barely stifled his snort. Had nobody ever turned him down before? Probably not, to be fair, and Keith could see why. But that didn’t mean Keith was interested!

‘Want me to buy you a drink?’ Keith was pulled from his thoughts by Lance, who didn’t seem to know what giving up was.

‘Sure.’ _WHAT?!_

‘So... what are you doing here? You never come out.’

Keith snickered.

‘What?’

‘Nothing,’ he said. ‘Gay joke. I’m here to drink, obviously.’

‘Where do you do that normally?’

‘At home, on the streets – somewhere quiet.’

‘Somehow I’m not surprised,’ said Lance, cutting him a sideways glance. ‘You never really hang out with anyone. Why aren’t you at home now then?’

‘I’m pretty sure my brother’s about to get a boyfriend and I didn’t want to get in the way,’ said Keith. ‘And my bike’s broken so I can’t go out to a random place.’ He had no idea why he was spilling this to Lance of all people.

‘Huh. Well, lucky for me then!’ Lance flashed him that million-dollar smile, the one Keith had seen a thousand times aimed at everyone from people he was flirting with to an old lady he was helping on the street. Keith could believe that he was always happy.

‘Why are you here?’ asked Keith.

‘Out with friends, taking a break from work,’ he said, tilting his chair back.

‘Then why are you flirting with me over here?’

‘So you can recognise it as flirting!’ said Lance. ‘If I’m being honest, I was wondering. Seriously, has nobody flirted with you before?’

‘Does it seem like that’s the case?’ challenged Keith.

‘You tell me,’ he replied. ‘If they haven’t then there is something wrong with them, of course. Even by my standards, you’re exquisite.’

Keith’s breath caught in his throat as he desperately tried to school his expression. He asked again, ‘Is that why you’re over here flirting with me then?’ He finally turned to look directly into Lance’s eyes – and froze. He’d never really looked at them before, and now he wasn’t sure he could ever look away. They were a striking blue, the colour of the ocean, standing out against the brown of his skin.

They were stunning.

‘I guess I want to know something – anything – about you,’ Lance murmured, almost to himself, and it took Keith a minute to remember his question. ‘You’re so closed off, you never give away anything about yourself, but you’re interesting. I want to know you.’ He leaned slightly, imperceptibly, closer and _God was Keith even breathing anymore get it together Kogane just because he’s nicer and more sincere than 99% of the people in your life and you could drown in his eyes_ \- ‘You know they say the eyes are the windows to the soul? If that’s true, yours is gorgeous and I want to know it.’

Keith was gone.

It was probably a terrible decision, the product of one too many drinks and the hypnotic quality of Lance's presence, but he leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

‘WHAT THE HELL?!’ Pidge shrieked, so loudly Hunk thought it was a miracle Lance and Keith hadn’t heard her from where they were now _kissing_ at the bar.

‘I didn’t see that coming,’ he admitted. ‘Keith has never done anything to make it seem like he has a crush on Lance.’

‘Shiro said he mentioned ‘a hot guy in his Physics class’ once,’ said Pidge, still practically whisper-shrieking, ‘but I thought he meant – I don’t know – Rolo or James Griffin or something, not _Lance_!’

‘Is this our cue to leave?’ said Hunk. ‘Somehow I don’t think Lance is coming back over tonight.’

‘He’s terrible, oh my god,’ Pidge groaned. ‘Fine, let’s go, I’m going to sleep and forget this happened and murder him tomorrow.

Hunk decided it was safest not to argue with a high-strung and already sleep-deprived Pidge.

* * *

Lance didn’t remember how he and Keith got back to his apartment. All he was aware of was Keith’s hands in his hair, his lips on his neck, sparks flying between them and the way his skin was burning up in every place their bodies touched.

Earlier he’d thought that if this was all he ever got it would be enough. But now? Keith might just have ruined him for anyone else. He wanted this forever... and it terrified him.

As they pressed each other into the sheets, whispers and gentle touches pressed between them like a secret, Lance promised himself forever would only be a night. Even as stars exploded behind his eyes and he forgot everything but Keith, he promised himself his curiosity was fulfilled and this was the end of it.

_It’s better for everyone this way._

Lying pressed against a sleeping Keith afterwards, heart swelling with joy, he ignored the voice in his head that told him otherwise.


	2. You Got Me All Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lance and Keith wake up, they think some very different things about each other than the reality. Naturally, misunderstandings ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support on the last chapter! I'm so excited to continue sharing this with you. Enjoy chapter 2!

_You got me all wrong_

_Don’t you know who you’re talking to?_

Lance woke up alone. It always took him a few moments to return to the world of the living, but he felt the cold right away.

So Keith had bailed. Run off sometime this morning – or in the night? – without a word to Lance. Did he think Lance was easy? A one-night stand, even after Lance had bared his soul to him in the bar? Keith had called him beautiful last night, whispered that he was amazing, that he was _so good, Lance_ , and even now his face heated at the thought.

Then he’d left before Lance could wake up, and now Lance felt like a fool. He’d eaten up every word, every drop of praise, decided it meant something. _I’m an idiot._

Wasn’t it better for everyone this way? Lance had been the one promising himself it was one night only, that he wouldn’t get attached and draw this out because a drunken decision in a bar wouldn’t extend to the rest of Keith’s life. _He could have stayed until morning and faced me, though._

Oh _no_. He had to look Keith in the eye after this disaster. They had Physics on Monday and he could only be grateful it was Saturday. He was definitely, totally screwed. It still hurt that he seemed to have written Lance off without really knowing him, though. Contrary to popular belief, Lance always cared deeply – it wasn’t just surface level for him, although a pretty face was definitely what drew his attention to begin with. He didn’t make a habit of picking people up for a night and then never talking to them again.

Rolling over, he checked his phone and saw a text from Hunk.

 **Our Lord and Culinary Saviour Hunk:** Hey buddy, Pidge & I took your stuff since you were kind of busy at the bar

 **Our Lord and Culinary Saviour Hunk:** (no but srsly how did you end up kissing KEITH?????)

 **Lancelot:** Thank uuuuuu Ill come and get it today and bring Allura and Pidge too we can hang out

 **Lancelot:** Keith bailed on me!

 **Lancelot:** He was gone b4 I woke up

 **Lancelot:** He couldve stayed

 **Lancelot:** Rude much

 **Lancelot:** Obvsly Im not hurt just offended but still

Then he checked the group chat, where Pidge had been nowhere near as merciful.

_**Nobody Straight in This House** _

**Pidgeon:** ALLURA TELL ME IM NOT SEEING THINGS

 **Pidgeon:** YOU SHOULDVE COME OUT WITH US

 **Hunk the HulkTM:** ‘come out’ lol

 **Pidgeon:** _[sent 1 image]_

 **Allure-a:** IS THAT KEITH?!

 **Pidgeon:** Hunk queer jokes are not the point right now

 **Allure-a:** SHIRO’S BROTHER?!

 **Hunk the HulkTM:** How dare you one of our rules is never pass up a queer joke opportunity

 **Allure-a:** WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!

 **Pidgeon:** I’m not just seeing things right

 **Allure-a:** What’s going on now??

 **Pidgeon:** Idk, Hunk and I ditched them

 **Allure-a:** Pidge!

 **Pidgeon:** They’re probably going back to Lance’s tonight and I’m not getting anywhere near that

 **Allure-a:** Fair

 **Hunk the HulkTM:** We got your stuff, Lance

 **Pidgeon:** Have fun ;)))

 **Allure-a:** No wait, is this or isn’t this the boy Lance has been crushing on since before me?

 **Pidgeon:** OH MY GOD AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDNT KNOW

 **Hunk the HulkTM:** Sorry Pidge, I think you are

 **Pidgeon:** Ugh

 **Hunk the HulkTM:** Yes he is

 **Allure-a:** Small world

 **Hunk the HulkTM:** Ikr

 **Allure-a:** Have a nice night, loverboy ;)

 **Allure-a:** We’re all meeting up tomorrow so you can tell us everything

 **Pidgeon:** Like when exactly you fell for my brother’s friend’s brother and how I didn’t know about it or even that you guys were connected at all

Of course his friends had a conversation about this while he was... otherwise occupied last night. He resolutely did not look at the picture. This was going to be hell enough already without visual confirmation rubbing salt into the wound.

 **Loverboy Lance:** PIDGE YOU GREMLIN

 **Loverboy Lance:** Hey queer jokes are always the priority

 **Loverboy Lance:** WAIT WHAT

 **Loverboy Lance:** HES SHIROS BROTHER

 **Loverboy Lance:** Nonono I hooked up with Shiros brother

 **Loverboy Lance:** Oh noooo I didnt know that

 **Allure-a:** Oh my god Lance

 **Loverboy Lance:** He is my hero hes just so cool and then I hooked up with his brother who then ran out on me

 **Pidgeon:** Haaa sure you don’t have a crush on Shiro?

 **Loverboy Lance:** Yeah btw that happened

 **Allure-a:** That’s rude

 **Loverboy Lance:** I woke up and he was gone

 **Pidgeon:** TMI Lance!

 **Loverboy Lance:** I AM NOT CRUSHING ON HIM

 **Loverboy Lance:** ESPECIALLY NOT AFTER THAT

 **Loverboy Lance:** Srsly theres nothing to tell

 **Allure-a:** Come and meet us anyway! We can talk about how offended you are if you want

 **Loverboy Lance:** How is HE Shiros brother

 **Loverboy Lance:** Shiro is cool and nice and Keith really isnt

 **Pidgeon:** You didn’t seem to care last night

 **Loverboy Lance:** Shut it Pidge

 **Loverboy Lance:** And yeah Allura come to Hunks we can talk there

 **Hunk the HulkTM:** ...what did I miss

 **Hunk the HulkTM:** Nm lets just talk about it at mine

* * *

_You got me all wrong_

_I heard about you and what you do_

Keith woke up wrapped in warmth. All at once, the previous nights events rushed back to him. Going to the bar because he couldn’t ride through the desert on Red – he needed to fix his bike – drinking just one too many when Lance McClain turned up-

_Lance._

Yeah, now he remembered it, he was very aware of Lance’s body pressed against his. For a brief moment, he imagined doing this regularly instead of once.

Right. Once. Because this was all he was ever going to get. He’d heard the rumors about Lance, seen some of his affairs firsthand. Lance McClain didn’t do long-lasting relationships; he did one-night stands, hookups, and went back to normal after that. Lance probably thought Keith only wanted something like that too – that he was aloof or distant because he didn’t really care, so last night would have no long lasting consequences for either of them emotionally. Keith couldn’t bear to wake up and hear Lance say the words – last night had been great, he was great and all but this wasn’t what he was looking for, see you in school-

Oh _no_. They had a lesson together on Monday and this would be awkward as hell. Keith would barely be able to look Lance in the face this morning, let alone in a classroom with everyone else and the weight of those words and looks and touches hanging between them.

Maybe it made him a coward, but Keith grabbed his things, got dressed and fled. On the street outside, he checked his phone, where a string of texts from Shiro was waiting for him. Oops.

 **Older Brogane:** Keith where are you?

 **Older Brogane:** I didn’t mean for you to stay out all night!

 **Older Brogane:** Dammit Keith answer me

 **Younger Brogane:** Chill Im fine

His phone buzzed with an incoming call from Shiro.

‘Keith, where were you last night?’ He could hear the relief in his brother’s voice almost as clearly as the worry and irritation.

‘I was out.’

‘Oh really?’

‘Isn’t sarcasm my job?’

‘Answer the question, Keith,’ said Shiro. ‘I woke up this morning and you were still out and there were no texts or anything from you. I panicked!’

‘Look, what do people usually do when they go out late at night and drink in a bar where they can meet people?’ Keith huffed impatiently.

There was a pause.

‘You hooked up with someone!’ He didn’t know whether to be triumphant or insulted by the shock in Shiro’s voice. ‘Was he hot?’ And now he was smirking.

‘I wouldn’t have gone home with him if I didn’t think so.’

‘Was he, like, a stranger? Acquaintance? Crush?’

‘Why do you think I have a crush on anyone?’ said Keith.

‘You talk about people, and there’s definite signs there,’ replied his brother.

‘Apparently you’re now some relationship guru,’ Keith said, rolling his eyes. ‘Did everything go well with Matt last night, then?’

‘Better than alright!’ Shiro launched into a breathless speech about how Matt had come round the previous night and rambled on about how much he liked him until Shiro just kissed him.

Keith grinned. He was happy for Shiro and Matt, he really was. They had danced around each other for long enough and in all honesty it was getting exhausting. It was just a bonus that in his lovestruck daze Shiro had completely forgotten to interrogate Keith. He wasn’t sure he could face a lengthy discussion about Lance right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. New chapter next Wednesday.  
> In the meantime, my Tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/heroesandmasterminds if anyone's interested!


	3. Don't You Know the Rumors?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith tell their respective friends and family about their disastrous one-night stand and get some much needed love. Then, they meet again and finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I've had a wild week with no free time at all, and school starts in less than two weeks so I'm hoping to finish this before then. The next couple of chapters are already written, thankfully. I really like this chapter - our boys get some love and stop being idiots, so let's cut the rambling in the tags and get on with the story!

_Don’t you know the rumors?_

_They talk about, talk about you boy_

  
‘Lance, that wasn’t ‘baring your soul’.

  
‘Pidge, that is _not_ the point! The point is that he just ran off in the middle of the night! I don’t even know what’s wrong with me! I’m great at moving on!’

  
‘Lance, speaking entirely logically here, I doubt he would have run off in the middle of the night,’ said Allura, who was currently painting her own nails since Lance was busy sprawling on the bed complaining. ‘He likely woke up before you did and left without waking you. It wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened and you know it.’

  
It was true. It wasn’t a common occurrence – far from it – but sometimes Lance would hook up with someone and they left without saying anything in the morning. Then why did it bother him so much when Keith did it?

  
‘You think you felt this way because you were so open with him and now he’s left like this you feel like you’ve basically made a fool of yourself?’ asked Hunk.

  
‘No, he has a crush!’ cackled Pidge. ‘That’s why he cares so much. Seriously, Lance, nobody feels half of what you said to him last night without having a crush.’

  
At this, Lance launched himself upright with an indignant squawk, nearly knocking into Allura, who shrieked at him to ‘Watch the nail polish!’ as he spluttered.

  
‘Lance, you have been weirdly hung up on Keith since you first saw him,’ said Hunk.

  
‘Even when you were dating me, there was always a rant about him every week,’ said Allura.

  
Lance looked guilty. ‘Allura-‘

  
‘We’ve been over this.’ She cut him off. ‘It was a mutual breakup because we both agreed we like it this way much better, and the crush you may or may not have had on your classmate was not my only reason. In fact, it was not even a main reason. Ok?’

  
‘Ok,’ he said. He took a deep breath. ‘Ok. Maybe... I do have a crush on Keith.’

  
Allura squealed, Hunk cheered and Pidge declared, ‘Finally!’

  
‘But it doesn’t matter!’ he continued over the noise. ‘He doesn’t feel the same way! The whole reason we’re having this conversation is because he up and ran and didn’t stay to talk.’

  
‘Isn’t the reason because you had sex with him in the first place?’ quipped Allura.

  
Lance glared at her.

  
‘Also, Keith is terrible at being social, slightly drunk state last night notwithstanding,’ said Pidge. ‘Chances are he freaked out when he woke up and ran away like an idiot.’

  
‘Yeah, exactly!’ said Hunk. ‘It’s probably that. Umm, Lance...?’

He’d known Lance long enough to recognise when an idea was forming on his best friend’s face, and sure enough, he said, ‘Pidge! You know Keith! You could ask him what his deal is!’

  
‘No can do,’ she said. ‘Our brothers are friends – dating now, actually, Matt told me this morning – but that doesn’t mean we automatically established a bond. I can’t ask him if he happens to be interested in my friend, the guy he went home with last night.’

‘Oh.’ Lance deflated. ‘It’s for the best, I guess. Everyone knows he’s never dated anyone so even if you asked it wouldn’t be any different for me.’

  
‘And why wouldn’t it be?’ said Hunk.

  
‘It seems completely reasonable to me that he would fall for you despite not having dated before,’ said Allura.

  
‘Lance, listen,’ said Pidge. ‘You are worthy of being loved because you love so much and so deeply. You deserve the world and Keith could totally like you. If he doesn’t that is his loss and he is an idiot.’

  
‘Wow, Lance whispered. ‘Thanks, Pidge. Thank you, all of you.’

  
‘You’re an amazing person, buddy,’ Hunk hugged him, and Allura joined him, pulling Pidge in too. ‘Don’t forget it.’

  
‘Let everything with Keith work itself out,’ added Allura. ‘If it’s meant to be, it will all be fine.’

  
Lance nodded. Then he extricated himself from the hug and declared, arms flung wide, ‘Chicos, chicas, I am feeling positive. Let’s play Gasolina!’

* * *

‘Why did you lie to Lance?’ Hunk asked Pidge as soon as they had a moment alone.

  
‘About what?’

  
‘Not knowing Keith well enough to ask him this kind of thing. I thought you guys hung out quite a lot and were friends.’

  
‘Yeah,’ she nodded, ‘but I’m going to ask him myself first. If I tell Lance that he’ll make me give him an answer and if Keith really isn’t interested that’ll hurt him.’ She noticed Hunk blinking at her. ‘ _What_?’

  
‘Nothing. You’re just a really good friend, Pidge. You know that, right?’

  
She blushed and shoved him, grumbling good-naturedly.

* * *

_They say that you’re never gonna treat me right_

_I know that your forever’s only one night_

_One night_

  
Keith walked through the door of the apartment he shared with Shiro and tried to sneak into his room without being caught by his brother. When he opened his door and found him sitting on Keith’s bed, he resisted the urge to facepalm.

  
‘Why are you in my room?’ he asked, crossing his arms.

  
‘You know why.’ Shiro had that wicked grin on his face one could only have when pestering a sibling. ‘You’re forgetting - I know you too well. Spill. Who was it?’

  
‘It’s a hookup, why’s it that big a deal?’ Keith mumbled, dropping down beside him.

  
‘ _Because_ it’s a hookup! Your first one for I don’t even know how long!’

  
‘Why are you keeping track?’

  
‘I’m not keeping track!’ said Shiro. ‘It’s just pretty obvious when I live with you.’

  
Keith opened his mouth to protest or change the subject – he wasn’t sure which – until his brother cut him off with, ‘Don’t try and distract me by bringing up Matt. We’ve had that conversation.’

  
Keith groaned.

  
‘Who was it, then?’

  
‘Someone in a class of mine.'

  
‘Ooh, was it that one you have a crush on?’ Shiro launched upright in excitement.

  
Keith’s blush betrayed him.

  
‘It _is_!’ he gasped. ‘What’s his name again? Coran knows him, right?’ Coran was a colleague and friend of his brother’s, and Keith liked him well enough, even if he was slightly over-the-top. Maybe that was why he got on so well with Lance. ‘He’s his favourite.’ Shiro snapped his fingers. ‘ _Lance_!’

  
Keith resolutely looked away.

  
‘Oh my god.’ He sounded like he was choking. ‘You hooked up with _Lance_. Who you’ve liked practically since you met him.’

  
‘I haven’t liked him since I met him!’

  
‘But you have liked him for ages,’ his brother singsonged.

  
‘Maybe I have,’ Keith burst out. It all came flooding out of him. ‘But everyone knows he doesn’t do long-term relationships. He flirts with people and sometimes he hooks up with them, but it doesn’t go beyond that. Nothing serious! Why should it be any different for me? One night was all I was ever gonna get! One night!’

  
Maybe he was hurting more than he thought.

‘Keith...’ Shiro said softly. ‘Just because he hasn’t before doesn’t mean he never will. Besides, I’m pretty sure he dated Allura for a while.’ Allura was Coran’s niece, a year older than him. She lived with him on campus and helped out sometimes as her parents had died in an accident a few years before. Keith quite liked Allura – she was a no-nonsense badass and a fellow gay with pet mice, who didn’t force him to talk at staff functions.

  
‘I didn’t know that.’

  
‘Well, he did, and it seemed pretty serious,’ said Shiro. ‘And anyway, I could definitely believe he would change for you. Sometimes you seem determined to push everyone away, but everyone who you let in even slightly loves you, because you _are_ a wonderful person, Keith. In life, you’ll lose people, whether that’s by their own choice or not, but most will choose to stay. I did, didn’t I? And so have the others – the Holts, Coran, Allura, even...’ he paused for a moment, steeling himself ‘... _Slav_.’

  
Keith couldn’t help laughing through the tears he had just realised were trickling down his face. He threw himself into his brother’s waiting arms and held him tight for hours or minutes, he didn’t know.

  
Shiro didn’t let him go.

* * *

Once Keith had (slowly) drawn away and stopped shaking, Shiro said, ‘I’m not trying to make you do anything, but just consider asking to hang out some time. There’s no guarantee he won’t want to try something more serious. Did he specifically tell you this morning that it was just meant to be a one-night stand?’

  
‘Ummm... about that,’ he replied sheepishly. ‘I left before he woke up this morning.’

  
For a long moment, his brother blinked silently at him. Then he let out a loud, drawn-out groan and flopped face-down onto the bed. ‘ _Keiiiiiiiith_!’ he cried. ‘Why are you like this?’

  
‘What?’ said Keith defensively. ‘I freaked out. You’ve just seen what a disaster this whole thing turned me into.’

‘A gay disaster,’ winked Shiro, who was probably even more of a gay disaster than Keith was. ‘Anyway, you need to explain yourself to Lance – you won’t get anywhere without clearing that up. Allura probably has his number.’

  
‘I’m not gonna ask Allura for his number!’ yelled Keith. ‘I can talk to him myself on Monday. I appreciate the effort to be my wingman but that is a step too far!’

Shiro was smirking at him. It was insufferable.

  
‘Just make sure you actually do it,’ he said, standing up and heading towards the door.

  
Fuming, Keith flopped backwards onto his bed.

* * *

_Don’t you know the rumors?_

_They talk about, talk about me too boy_

_I know that your intentions are as bad as mine_

_So let’s pretend forever’s only one night, one night_

On Monday, Lance walked into class with Hunk (barely on time as usual; it wasn’t his fault Monday mornings were murder) talking about his sister Veronica’s new girlfriend, when he was confronted by Keith.

  
He stopped dead, as Keith opened his mouth to say something and was cut of by the bell. Lance took the opportunity to dive past him towards his seat. He was _trying_ not to make it awkward, but that was kind of hard when Keith insisted on talking to him after running out on him!

  
He put Keith out of his mind for the rest of the lesson, pointedly not sneaking looks at him the way he normally would and definitely not thinking about how soft his hair was, or how beautiful he looked when he smiled, or the wicked sense of humor hidden behind the stoic exterior... damn it, he was even worse now he wasn’t just daydreaming about Keith’s looks!

  
The second the bell went, he stood to get out of here so he could preferably not encounter Keith again until Wednesday, yet Keith was faster and intercepted him. Hunk paused halfway to the door, asking a silent question – _Should I stay?_ – but Lance shook his head. He could handle his not-exactly ex by himself.

  
Jesus Christ, what had Keith done to him?

  
When the room was empty, Keith said, ‘Hi.’

  
Lance blinked. ‘Hi? That’s what you have to say after – Saturday morning?’

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to – wait, why do you care?’

Lance gaped at him. ‘I tend to care when someone doesn’t even do me the courtesy of talking to me in the morning before running! It isn’t just about the sex, you know.’ He crossed his arms.

  
Keith mirrored him, blushing. ‘I didn’t realise that. I thought you didn’t care either way.’

  
‘You thought I was a playboy or something. That it’s only about hookups.’

  
Though he wouldn’t meet his eyes, Keith nodded.

  
Well. That stung more than Lance cared to admit. He prided himself on being someone who didn’t care what most people thought of him, but to hear that Keith had believed he was that shallow... His tone frosty, he said, ‘Well, Kogane, for your information, I tend to hang out with most people and not just hook up with them, and usually it’s them that only cared about the sex, not me. Maybe you should be a little more wary of rumors.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Keith said again. ‘It wasn’t fair of me to judge you, I know, but I woke up and panicked.’

‘Panicked?’

Keith suddenly jerked his head up in a burst of confidence and looked directly at Lance. His eyes really were extraordinary. ‘I’d done exactly what I promised myself I wouldn’t do and let myself get caught up in something I believed had no way of being permanent. I knew - thought I knew – it couldn’t end well and went with you anyway and then woke up and thought I’d made a mistake because all that could happen was I’d end up hurt. But you aren’t like that. I guess I thought your intentions weren’t as good as they actually were?’

  
‘That makes two of us,’ said Lance. ‘I thought you just came for the sex when I’d been pretty clear I liked you and got all defensive.’

  
‘You like me?’ said Keith.

  
‘Well, yeah,’ he said. ‘Like I said, I made it pretty clear.’

  
‘That wasn’t clear!’ said Keith. ‘I didn’t realise.’

  
Lance groaned. ‘I think that’s down to you, not me.’

  
‘Well, now I know. And you know I like you.’

  
‘In that case,’ said Lance, shoving down the nerves making his stomach do flips, ‘do you want to-’

  
The warning bell for the end of break rang.

  
‘I have a lesson on the other side of the building, I gotta go,’ Keith said. ‘See you Wednesday?’

  
‘See you Wednesday,’ replied Lance, lifting a hand to wave. He raised it uselessly in the air – Keith was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading, and thank you for the kudos! The next chapter should be up on Wednesday.


	4. Tonight You Met Your Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have finally reached the same page. The next step? A date, naturally! If only they could both calm down for two minutes...

_So I hit you with that one line_

_Tonight you met your match_

**Pidge:** Hey Keith

 **Keith:** Hi

 **Pidge:** I have a question

 **Keith:** Ok?

 **Pidge:** How do you feel about Lance?

 **Keith:** You know Lance?

 **Pidge:** I’m friends with him. Now answer the question

 **Keith:** Huh

 **Keith:** Didn’t know that

 **Pidge:** Not like I really talk much about them with you, and not by name

 **Keith:** True

 **Pidge:** ANSWER THE QUESTION KOGANE

 **Keith:** Did Lance put you up to this

 **Keith:** Cause I’ve already told him I like him

 **Pidge:** WHAT

 **Pidge:** Oh wait he’s blowing up the group chat

 **Pidge:** Right

 **Pidge:** Talk later

 **Keith:** TTYL

* * *

_**Nobody Straight in This House** _

**Loverboy Lance:** GUYS

 **Loverboy Lance:** WTH

 **Loverboy Lance:** HE LIKES ME

 **Loverboy Lance:** WE LIKE EACH OTHER

 **Loverboy Lance:** IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING

 **Allure-a:** Keith?

 **Loverboy Lance:** I TRIED 2 ASK HIM OUT

 **Hunk the HulkTM:** Yep

 **Loverboy Lance:** THEN THE BELL WENT

 **Hunk the HulkTM:** Im with him and hes freaking out

 **Pidgeon:** Lance?

 **Loverboy Lance:** AND I HAVE 2 WAIT TIL WEDNESDAY 2 TRY AGAIN

 **Hunk the HulkTM:** Obvs

 **Hunk the HulkTM:** Who else

 **Pidgeon:** Ok just explain in the lesson

 **Allure-a:** I’m coming over at lunch to hear this too

* * *

 **Lancelot:** HUNK.

 **Lancelot:** I want to ask him out

 **Our Lord and Culinary Saviour Hunk:** Keith?

 **Lancelot:** Who else?????

 **Our Lord and Culinary Saviour Hunk:** U both know u like each other, it should b easy

 **Our Lord and Culinary Saviour Hunk:** Just ask him in Physics 2day

 **Lancelot:** Yeah but what if something goes wrong

 **Lancelot:** I havent dated in 4ever

 **Lancelot:** I tried on monday but then the bell went and now its like all my courage has deserted meeee

 **Our Lord and Culinary Saviour Hunk:** U r literally saved as Lancelot on my phone, u r brave, especially when it comes 2 dating, u will b fine

 **Lancelot:** U literally r a saviour

 **Lancelot:** Werent u nervous with Shay

 **Our Lord and Culinary Saviour Hunk:** Terrified, but I knew if she said yes it would all b worth it and if it was a no then at least I tried and I wouldnt b stuck not knowing

 **Our Lord and Culinary Saviour Hunk:** Its easier 4 u bcause u KNOW he likes u

 **Lancelot:** Damn ur such a dating guru

 **Lancelot:** Thats what Im renaming u as

 **Lancelot:** And then leaving b4 Im late

* * *

_**Nobody Straight In This House** _

_[ **Loverboy Lance** changed **Hunk the HulkTM** ’s username to **Dating Guru** ]_

**Pidgeon:** We gonna get an explanation for that?

 **Dating Guru:** I gave him advice 4 Keith

 **Allure-a:** That explains it

* * *

Keith tried not to freak out when Lance walked into their Physics class on Wednesday. Sure, they had kind of confessed to each other on Monday, and _maybe_ he had panicked and run off before Lance could process that information. (When he’d told Shiro that bit, his brother had stood up, silently left the room, shut the door and yelled in the hallway for a solid ten seconds. Then he’d walked back in and calmly told Keith that if he didn’t talk to Lance and explain – _again_ – when he next saw him Shiro would disown him.)

‘Hey,’ he said.

‘Hey,’ Lance replied. ‘So... Monday.’

‘Yeah,’ said Keith slightly breathlessly. ‘Monday. So... I ran off. Sorry. I kind of... freaked out. Again. Wow, I do that a lot, don’t I?’

Lance laughed, and Keith could have sworn he melted right there. ‘Well – your intentions were good, right?’ he said with a wink.

‘Only as bad as yours,’ Keith teased back.

Lance opened his mouth to say something just as Professor Holt called them to sit down.

* * *

With all due respect, Lance wanted to punch Pidge’s dad.

He loved the guy, he really did. He was chill, and really nice, and a lot like Pidge herself without the snark. (Lance had been completely unsurprised, upon meeting Colleen, to find that she was the source of _that._ ) However, this was the second time Lance had tried to ask Keith out but been foiled. And now he had to sit there wrestling with the memory of Keith looking up at him, stumbling over his words as he blushed, and then _teasing Lance back_ , still with that rosy blush on his face.

It was too cute and Lance felt like he would combust from the combined effect of that and the effort of not looking at Keith every other minute. That would be interesting – they’d probably get a good lesson out of that.

Jesus Christ, what was happening to him? He was a wreck! _How_ was Keith’s blushing face more powerful than all the memories of the night they’d spent together?

The end of the lesson could not come quickly enough, but _finally_ it did! Lance launched himself out of his seat to catch Keith although he needn’t have bothered. Keith waited for him, fixing him with a gaze that made him go weak at the knees. He walked over, not noticing the knowing glance Sam Holt gave them as he left the room.

‘You seemed like you wanted to say something,’ said Keith.

‘Yeah, I did.’ Lance took a deep breath. It came out in a rush. ‘Will you go on a date with me?’

Keith blinked. Then he said, ‘Why would I say no?’

Lance was caught between laughing and groaning. ‘It’s the principle of the thing!’ he said indignantly. ‘You’re ridiculous.’ He shook his head, stepping closer to Keith, freezing when he realised he’d instinctively gone in for a kiss. They were standing very close together, Keith’s face turned up towards Lance’s, his dark eyes wide. Then Lance closed the distance, put his arms around Keith and hugged him, silently screaming at himself the whole time.

Keith stood there stiffly for a moment before hesitantly putting his own arms around Lance. ‘In case you were wondering, yes, I will go on a date with you,’ he said.

‘Great,’ Lance breathed.

* * *

A few hours later, he was panicking over the phone to Allura.

‘I can’t remember the last time I took someone on a date and I really want this to go well!’ he yelped. ‘If this goes wrong-‘

‘Lance,’ Allura cut him off before he could get any more frantic. ‘He has already told you he likes you, as we have all reminded you of a ridiculous number of times now. He has agreed to go on this date with you and literally said it was an obvious yes. What are you afraid of?’

_That he’ll really get to know me beyond the public persona and decide he hates it. That he hates me._

But of course he didn’t say that out loud. ‘I don’t know... I just don’t want to mess anything up.’

‘This relationship began with an ill-advised hookup,’ Allura said dryly. ‘I’m not sure you could mess it up any more than that.’

Damn, Lance loved this girl.

‘Tell you what, I’ll come over on Saturday to give you some help,’ she said. ‘Will that make you feel better?’

‘You are an angel, Allura.’

‘I know.’ He could hear her smirk over the phone. He must have rubbed off on her. ‘When is your date?’

‘Saturday night. I said I’d meet him at six, at mine.’

‘At _yours_? I thought you wanted to take him out, not the other way round?’

Lance could feel himself blushing even though nobody was actually there to see him. ‘He said he wanted to take me, on his bike. He has a _motorbike_ , Allura, my bi heart can’t take this!’

‘I’ll see you after lunch, then,’ she snickered. ‘I’ll let you go daydream about Keith on a motorbike for now.’ Her tone was teasing, but affectionate – comfortable. Lance would never stop being grateful that they could maintain such a perfect relationship despite not making it as a romantic couple.

‘Bye, ‘Lura.’

‘Bye, Lance.’

* * *

Pidge was giving Shiro the little-sister interrogation/talk (now that Matt had oh-so-kindly bothered to mention his new boyfriend was actually his long-time best friend) when his phone rang. She’d been about to give up, anyway – it was difficult intimidating someone who’d witnessed you slumping into the kitchen like a zombie at 2am when you were ten (and then promised not to mention anything to your parents against his better instincts).

When Shiro said, ‘It’s Keith,’ she yelped and elbowed Hunk, who’d been sitting unobtrusively doing his homework at the kitchen table, and said, ‘Put it on speaker!’ while frantically elbowing him and Matt to stay quiet.

Shiro opened with, ‘Did you stop being an idiot?’

‘Ha ha,’ was the flustered reply. ‘Shiro, I just got a date!’

‘With Lance.’ Pidge’s grin as she listened threatened to split her face.

‘Yes, Shiro, with Lance! I said I’d pick him up at six on Saturday and that’s literally the only plan I have right now!’

‘You don’t know where to take him?’

‘No no no, he’s taking _me_ somewhere,’ said Keith impatiently. ‘I just offered to get him because... I don’t know, motorbike brownie points?’

It was getting really difficult not to make a sound by now. Matt and Shiro exchanged a utterly gay knowing look before Shiro said, ‘You mean, the timeless appeal of leather jackets and motorbikes? Because if so, I think you’re actually being smooth. Congratulations, little bro. Provided you don’t mess it up when it’s actually happening.’

‘Thanks,’ said Keith, sarcasm oozing from his voice.

‘I can hear you rolling your eyes over the phone.’

‘Just help me! What do you wear on a date?’

Pidge couldn’t help it; he sounded so frantic it was ridiculous. She waved a haphazard hand at Shiro to continue the conversation in another room, because she would totally give the game away if she didn’t stop hearing this soon.

Lance had been just as bad on the group chat earlier until Allura called him. They really were perfect for each other. Her two idiots, Pidge thought, shaking her head fondly.

* * *

Shiro stepped into Matt’s room, taking Keith off speakerphone and putting the phone to his ear again.  
‘Why are you so worried?’ he asked. ‘If he’s going on a date with you, I’m pretty sure he likes you.’

‘What if... what if I do something to drive him away?’

‘ _Keith_ ,’ said Shiro softly. ‘Then he isn’t worth it. He will love you for exactly who you are, or you’ll find someone who will. But if I’m honest? He sounds like a wonderful person, and I think you guys will be great together.’

‘Are you getting all sappy just because you and Matt finally got it together?’ teased Keith, the raw edge in his voice tempered for the moment.

‘Ha ha,’ said Shiro. ‘My point is, if you’re worried he’ll knock down your walls, get to know you and decide he hates you, I seriously doubt that.’

Silence on the other end of the phone.

‘That’s exactly what you were thinking, wasn’t it?’

‘Stop sounding so smug!’ cried his little brother. ‘...Maybe it was.’

‘You are loved, and you are worthy of more love,’ he told him firmly. ‘Now let’s find you an outfit for this date.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading! The kudos this story has received have been the highlight of my week, honestly, because I've put more into this fic than any I have written before, so THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!
> 
> I have to go back to school now, so I might not be able to update as regularly but I will do my best to keep posting chapters for you guys! Remember you can check out my Tumblr (heroesandmasterminds) for updates on how the next chapter is coming along! Love you all <3


	5. I Hope You Realise That...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally go on a date! And of course, they're supported by friends and family every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait! School crashed into me with the force of a truck and my mental health took a hit with it. Here's hoping everything will be better in the new year! I'd like to be able to devote more attention to writing.  
> This is a slightly longer chapter than usual so hopefully that makes up for it!  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, thanks for reading, kudos and comments! They mean so much honestly, and special thanks to FonDaBoo whose comments gave me the push I needed to update!

_I hope you realise that_

_You got me all wrong_

‘I have to be honest, all that ‘eyes are the windows to the soul’ stuff was really good.’ Allura sounded very surprised, and Lance wondered if he should be insulted. ‘No wonder he went home with you. That’s the only good pickup line you’ve ever used.’

‘Firstly, why’d you date me then?’ he replied. ‘Secondly, I know, it was amazing, right?’

She threw him an outfit. ‘Try that on, loverboy.’

He headed into the bathroom as Pidge and Hunk walked in.

‘Hey, Lance! You ready?’ said Hunk.

‘He’s freaking out,’ said Allura.

‘That sounds like Lance.’

‘Hey!’ Lance yelled from where he was wrestling with his head stuck in his shirt.

‘So is Keith, if it helps,’ supplied Pidge. ‘You’re both worried you’ll mess this up because you like each other that much, when actually you’re fine the way you are because you’re both in so deep. Which is ridiculous considering you reached this stage through pining for ages and then hooking up one night like a week ago. This is why I don’t bother with romance! My point is, you two make a great couple and this date will be amazing, and I’ll be really happy to see you two together. So will Hunk and Allura. Right?’

She turned to Hunk and Allura, who stood gaping at her.

‘Who are you and what have you done with Pidge Holt?’ said Lance, sticking his head round the door.

She blushed, rolling her eyes, and threw a bundle of clothing at him. ‘Put a shirt on!’

‘Hey!’ Allura squawked.

‘Seriously, though,’ said Lance. ‘Pidge... thanks.’

* * *

Keith took a deep breath, looking at his reflection in the mirror. As Shiro walked in, he met his eyes in the glass.

‘You look great,’ he promised. ‘You’ll be fine. This night will be great, but if it isn’t then it won’t be the end of the world.’

Keith nodded. ‘Thanks for all the help, Shiro. I’m gonna go now. I don’t know what Lance has planned so don’t wait up.’

His big brother pulled him into a hug. ‘I love you.’

He smiled. ‘Love you too.’

* * *

Lance honestly thought he might die when Keith pulled up on his bike. He looked even better than that night at the bar in a leather jacket, tight black jeans and a T-shirt (Lance had told him not to dress up too much for what he had in mind) and Lance searched desperately for something to say.

‘Hey there,’ was what he settled on. ‘You, uh – you look good.’ He looked really hot.

Keith met his eyes, and Lance noted with a shy sort of pleasure that his cheeks were slightly flushed. ‘So do you.’

‘So – let’s go.’

Keith offered him a helmet and Lance put it on his head. He fiddled with the clasp, but his fingers kept slipping – he’d been jittery with nerves all afternoon.

‘Let me,’ said Keith softly. He reached up, never taking his eyes off Lance’s, as he gently untangled Lance’s fingers from it before clipping it together himself. Lance tried in vain to calm his racing heart – Keith was just _so sweet,_ and his skin tingled every time Keith looked at him. When was the last time Lance had felt this way about anyone?

He thought he knew the answer to that question.

* * *

Lance was going to kill him.

When Keith turned up to get him, he was wearing a blue shirt (that brought out his eyes in a way that made it difficult to look away) and jeans. It was a casual outfit, nothing too different from what he was wearing that night in the bar, but _god_ he looked good.

‘Where are we going?’ he asked, as Lance settled behind him.

‘Head out to the rock formation a few miles into the desert. You know the one, right?’

‘Yeah... there’s a shack out there I sometimes go to,’ Keith admitted.

‘That’s yours?’ squawked Lance. ‘I can’t believe you have a shack in the desert! What do you even do there? What person our age has a shack in the desert?’

‘It’s quiet!’ huffed Keith. ‘It’s a good place to be alone and before I had Shiro I spent ages there. I’d research cryptids and stuff! And you’re gonna need to hold on if you don’t want to fall off.’

Lance slipped his arms around his waist and held on tight, pressing his cheek between Keith’s shoulder blades. ‘Luckily I like you enough that cryptids and desert shacks won’t put me off,’ he said with a laugh.

Warmth filled Keith’s inside, lighting him up and spreading through his body until he almost expected to find himself glowing. He set off in the direction of the desert with Lance pressed against his back, feeling lighter than air.

When they reached the desert, Keith sped up and felt Lance straighten. ‘Wow.’

‘Yeah. I love driving out here because there’s nothing to be careful of. I can go as fast and far as I want – I’m free to stop thinking about anything else for a while.’ Telling Lance this felt like unlocking part of himself, letting him peer into Keith’s inner workings and poke around them. He didn’t often articulate feelings like this even to Shiro, and nobody had ever been with him when he felt them. The desert had always been his, away from everything else, a chance to let go and fly across the sand.

And yet, Lance fit perfectly into his landscape, his laughter free and joyous, his head tipped back to the sky. Then he asked, ‘Do you think this is what it’ll feel like when we finally get to really fly?’

The question caught Keith off guard and he blinked. ‘Yeah. I think this is exactly what it’ll feel like.’

‘Minus the sand and plus the void of empty space.’

It startled a laugh out of him. ‘Minus the sand and plus the void.’

‘Although,’ Lance continued, musing, ‘obviously it isn’t completely empty. You believe in aliens, right? You’re in a space program, you’ve got to!’

‘Hey, just because I’m training to pilot a spaceship doesn’t automatically mean I believe in aliens!’

A pause.

‘But you do, don’t you?’ Lance said with absolute confidence.

‘Yeah, I do.’

‘Ha! I knew it!’ he crowed, almost slipping and holding on tighter. Oh no, Keith was definitely blushing now. ‘Hey, what if we were aliens in another life? You’d be... a purple, furry cat alien with a knife, a sort of intergalactic vigilante or something, and I’d have pointed ears and marks.’

‘You’ve put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?’

‘Hey, I can’t go on a date with you without a theory for exactly which kind of alien you’d be! Oh, there! Stop there.’

They came to a halt at the foot of an enormous rock, larger than a house, and Lance slipped his arms from around Keith’s waist. Keith tried not to look too affected by the loss of contact.

‘So, for the best experience,’ declared Lance as they took off the helmets, ‘we have to be at the top of that rock!’

Keith looked dubiously up at it. ‘You want us to climb this practically vertical surface barely ten minutes before sundown?’

‘No, no, no, of course not!’ said Lance, grabbing his arm and dragging him over to the other side, which was nowhere near as steep. ‘See? These are pretty much steps, and it’s fine to get up and down at night with a phone flashlight. We’ll be fine!’

Keith found himself almost running up the steps behind Lance, matching wide grins on their faces as they settled at the top and Lance tugged him down to lie beside him, his hair flopping into his face. The last vestiges of sunlight vanished as Keith threaded their fingers together, heart in his throat.

Lance squeezed his hand.

‘We have a bit of time,’ he said, voice hushed in the quiet. ‘Let’s talk about something. Tell you what, we can share things about ourselves. I can go first – I’m from Cuba and I grew up pretty much on the beach. It’s my favourite place on Earth, like a second home! I have a big family. Two brothers, two sisters, including my twin, Rachel. She’s older by six minutes so I’m the baby of the family, even though I’m an _uncle_ now since my biggest brother Luis is married – his wife’s called Lisa. They’ve been friends since before Rachel and I were even born so she’s pretty much my big sister too, and their kids are the absolute most angelic people I have ever seen. Sylvio’s five and Nadia’s four and I’m the favourite uncle, of course.’ He winked at Keith, who was taking all this in silently, but with a small smile on his face. Lance was so animated when talking about his family, more so than Keith had ever seen him. ‘What about you? I know you’re Shiro’s brother but that’s about it.’

‘That’s all there is to say, really,’ he answered. ‘I met Shiro when I was 11 and I was in and out of a _lot_ of foster homes before that. I never met my mom and my dad died when I was a kid so it’s been just me and Shiro for a long time.’

Lance looked at him for a moment. Then he tucked the stray strands of hair behind Keith’s ears, his touch on Keith’s skin as soft as the look in his eyes. ‘It won’t be just you and Shiro anymore. You’d better believe you’re stuck with me, mullet.’

He smirked when Keith spluttered, ‘It isn’t a _mullet_!’

‘Sorry to break it to you but it really is.’

They laughed together as the first stars emerged... and if their hands were a little more tightly intertwined than before, neither of them said a word.

‘Anything else to tell me?’ asked Keith, going for playful but probably failing. He could just make out Lance’s features in the darkness.

‘Um... I love musical theatre. I’m a total theatre kid. I can sing, dance, all of it; I did some shows back home and I usually had a starring role.’ Here he threw in a wink. ‘I play a few instruments too but the guitar is my favourite. Hey, maybe I’ll serenade you one day!’

‘Can’t wait,’ he said softly. ‘I spend most of my free time on a bike in the desert or at the gym with Shiro. He gave me some self-defence lessons when I was thirteen since I got into fights all the time and we just kept doing it.’

‘Ooh, sounds cool. Can you teach me sometime?’

‘Sure. Although you’ll have a ton of bruises at first. So, why did you pick the space program of all things? Sounds like you could have had a career on the stage or in the ocean or something if you wanted.’

Lance laughed. ‘It’s kind of because of the ocean that I ended up here in the first place. I snuck out with my brother Marco once, in the middle of the night, and it was summer. The sky was totally clear, and I stood in the ocean and there were stars above me as far as I could see but when I looked down, they were all around me too. Just... endless stars. I was maybe five? And it was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. I wanted to be surrounded by them for real.’

Keith could imagine it, though he had never seen the ocean. The stars, the waves, and the child in the middle of it all, swearing in silent wonder that he would touch the stars someday.

* * *

The little intake of breath next to Lance was the only sign Keith had heard him. When he turned, those dark eyes were pinned on him, even more intense with the absence of light around them.

‘What about you?’ asked Lance in a bid to get his breath back.

Keith shrugged. ‘At first, it was because of flying. It was something I enjoyed doing, feeling that freedom and the sensation of being able to be totally in control, move in any way I wanted. Then I realised the idea of the stars and the planets out there, exploring worlds most people will never get to even see up close, was too cool an idea to pass up. I guess it’s the first time I ever really wanted something long-term, and thought it was possible.’

‘That’s pretty deep, Kogane,’ teased Lance.

He suspected Keith was blushing. ‘I could say the same to you.’

Lance finally noticed the sky above them. ‘There we go!’ he said. ‘This is what I wanted you to see! The stars.’

‘You brought me on a stargazing date, huh?’ He could hear the smile in Keith’s voice.

‘I knew it was something we had in common,’ he shrugged. ‘And the view from up here is better than in the city with all the lights and noise everywhere. This is peaceful. I might even get to do the cliché pointing-at-stars-while-holding-your-hand move.’

‘You’ve got half of it already,’ said Keith, raising their joined hands and pressing a soft, fleeting kiss to Lance’s knuckles. It was barely a brush of his lips, but warmth spread through Lance from the spot where they’d touched his skin. ‘Come on, then. Let’s stargaze.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you spot the Galtean Klance reference?  
> I own nothing, come talk to me on Tumblr if you want! My main is heroesandmasterminds and I recently made a VLD sideblog called thewingsofvoltron.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a chance! It's my first Voltron fic; I absolutely adore Klance!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at heroesandmasterminds if you want to talk about anything Voltron (or other fandoms) related. Other than Klance I'm a multishipper so if Shatt isn't your cup of tea I'll have other things featuring other ships up soon.
> 
> This will have new updates every Wednesday!


End file.
